starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nariah
(This page is a WIP) Population: ~300,000 The first settlement within the Labyrinth, Nariah started out as little more than crudely build homes on the cavern floor. But over time, as trading routes and goods began to flow into the city, Nariah transformed into something magical. A barrier was erected to cover the entirety of the cavern, its magic used to create heat and circulate the air within the tunnels. This kept things livable and mostly comfortable for those residing within the usually stuffy tunnels. Homes were built to resemble the old style of Kin, held together by stone and fabric and supported by foundation of the tunnel itself. Lights made of glowing crystals were strung between the streets, creating color and setting Nariah a shimmer. In present day, Nariah is a sight to behold and any who are able to make the long journey are sure not to be disappointed. Recently, a massive cave in left a rather large skylight above the city's center, and though the cavern ceiling is almost 500 ft from the ground floor, it has still created a sense of unease among those living in Nariah. While some are ecstatic to be able to see the sky from their home city, others are concerned by the security risks the skylight poses. With the skylight also comes a plethora of new challenges, as the city is now affected by the weather on Sirith's surface as well. Attractions: There are many attractions within Nariah's walls, each with their own history and marvel. One of the greatest is that of the cities 6 temples, the Largest and most popular being the Temple of Argus in the North. Its tall pagoda stands strong among magic-laced trees and centered in a garden. visitors have the opportunity to take part in both a prayer service as well as a Ceremony of Spirits, both of which may occur up to twice a day in the temple's many public rooms. And while the temple's Priest/ess may not always be available on account of their busy schedule, one of the temples many magi's are always open to helping visitors with whatever they may beed. The second attraction of Nariah is that of the Royal palace, placed upon the Northern wall of the cave. It protrudes outward, supported by strong beams of rock and wood, and painted with gold and deep purple trim. Despite its age, the palace looks as pristine as when it was first erected by the second High King of Breim. And while visitors may get lucky enough to score a tour of the King's Guides meeting room, the library, and the visitor's lounge, it is unlikely to see any of the Royal Families quarters, located on the top floor of the palace proper. Other attractions within the city include the magic barrier, the Master's Complexes, the CATcha cat cafe and tea shop, and a street simply called "The Post" where imported goods and street food are sold all week. The Amethyst Basin is also a popular spot, as glowing gems that grow in the bed of the lake give the water a soft purple hue. Feeding the fish that live in the lake is a popular past time, as is swimming. Diving is not as popular, but is still an attraction none the less, as the caverns in the lake are wrought with rare treasures and discoveries for those curious enough to look for them. Legend has it that a large creature resides within caverns in the lake, though none have ever seen it. Geography: While the cavern floor is fairly even, there are a few inclines and declines within the city. Wide street-stairs make navigating these uneven features more manageable and cobblestone roads help grip an equines hooves to the smooth damp rock of the cave. But while the ground is fairly level, the walls of the caves are uneven this twisting the city into a crescent-like shape. The Northern part of the cavern is known as the Old District, where many residential homes and public buildings are located. The Roads are tight and the houses are dense, leaving little room for a yard (unless your family is wealthy). While small park like areas are placed around the Old District, being little more that a patch of grass and a few trees, much of the area has given way to buildings to ensure as much space is used as possible. Building here are old and built in the traditional style of stone beams and fabric, sitting on a solid foundation of stone. In the middle of the city is the Diamond, a place where gathers have become frequent; especially during holidays. A large cobblestone courtyard encases most of the area, surrounded by homes, businesses, and storefronts. This area is the narrowest part of Nariah's cavern and is often the first sight visitors see when coming into the city. To the south is the New District, where many more businesses, storefronts, and eateries are set. It is the perfect place for those looking to open shop, as the cost of space here is slightly cheaper than that of the Old District. This is because the cavern floor is more uneven, making building a bit of a challenge (and often hiking the cost of living). Still, many have found a way around the difficulties and the district continues to grow. Homes here are often much smaller and simpler than those found in the northern part of the city, but tend to be just as dense. The streets here are wider, giving the district a much more spacious feel. Technology: The city of Nariah is powered by crystals that act as natural conduits for the arcane energy that flows through the labyrinth. These naturally occurring crystals have only been found in an obscure cavern, about halfway between Nariah and Sterling, though at this point in time, they have all been mined, cut, and stored in case they ever need to be replaced. No other source of these crystals has been found. The only stone they do not have a replacement for is the central power stone, as no one has ever found another stone large enough to do what it is. That said, it is able to manage a massive amount of arcane energy and had never shown signs of needing a replacement. When a massive arcane burst cracked the crystal in the summer of 1701, it was later replaced by a massive crystaline tree, created out of a similar material as the original with the help of a massive cave dwelling lizard discovered earlier that year. Teleportation pads placed in terminals throughout the city act as public transportation, allowing residents to get from one area of the city to another relatively quickly. These teleportation stations are manned by equines who direct the connection between pads to ensure all users get to where the need to go and keep up general maintenance. These teleportation pads can only connect distances of about 5 miles, and consume a large amount of energy. As such, they are not seen outside of Nariah and Sterling (Though the teleportation pads in sterling are not quite as impressive due to the lack of energy that seems to flow through the area.) The magical barrier that was erected around the city to keep air and heat circulating is maintained by this power grid as well. This ensures the barrier doesn't fail, and requires much less of a hooves on approach to keep it going. The city's glowing crystal lights, running water, and other magical technologies also run off this grid. Category:Breim Category:Location